EXOSHIDAE Fanfiction One Sided Love
by dhevjin-sehun
Summary: Sumary nya sudah di dalam Fanfiction. Cast : Kim Taeyeon GG's Xi Luhan EXO-M Mianhae kalo banyak typo's:)


~ One Sided Love ~

Author : Dhea

Cast :

Kim Taeyeon

Xi Luhan, and Other . . .

Genre : School Life, Hurt

Sumary :

Seorang gadis bernama Kim Taeyeon menyukai sahabatnya, Xi Luhan. Tapi, perasaan itu ditepis oleh Luhan yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai Park Chorong, beruntung Taeyeon tak mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan pada Luhan, karena itu akan membuat hati Luhan tersakiti juga.

Pada akhirnya, Taeyeon memutuskan untuk melupakan Luhan dan merubah perasaan suka itu menjadi perasaan kasih sayang pada seorang sahabat tak lebih.

_Happy Reading_

Sore ini diperjalanan pulang pasangan murid lelaki dan gadis berdampingan, mereka sama-sama berbincang bagaimana keadaan kelas mereka, sesekali tawa menemani perjalanan pulang mereka.

Di kira sampai rumah, gadis itu melambaikan tangannya pada lelaki itu, dan lelaki itu tersenyum. Sesaat gadis itu memasuki rumahnya dengan senang, Kim Taeyeon nama gadis itu.

"Oppa! Aku pulang," teriak Kim Taeyeon saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Wah! Dongsaeng tersayangku sudah datang!" seru lelaki bertubuh jangkung, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Oppa-nya Kim Jong In.

"Hehe, ne!"

"Kau diantar Luhan kali ini?" tanya Kai, Oppa dari Kim Taeyeon

"Iya! Oppa, aku ke kamar dulu ya!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata yang berunsur 'selamat tinggal' itu, gadis itu berlari kecil menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya sudah menunggu kedatangannya. Suasana kamar Kim Taeyeon sangat menarik, semua barang-barang Kim Taeyeon berwarna putih, dipadu dengan wallpaper dinding yang sangat serasi dengan konsep kamarnya.

Kim Taeyeon melempar tasnya, dan langsung meloncatkan dirinya pada ranjang berukuran _Queen Size_ itu. Gadis itu tersenyum, dan meraih sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Dilihatnya layar ponsel itu, foto sahabat dekatnya –Xi Luhan–

"Apa kau tahu Luhan? Walaupun kau sahabatku, tapi aku terlanjur menyukaimu!" ucapnya sambil menatap wallpaper ponselnya, yang terpampang nyata foto Xi Luhan disana.

Gadis itu meletakkan lagi ponselnya, dan berusaha untuk tertidur.

Keesokan harinya, Luhan sudah berada di ruang tamu rumah Kim Taeyeon dan malah sudah bersandingan dengan Kai Oppa yang sudah siap dengan pakaian kantornya.

"Oppa! Luhan, maaf menunggu lama," ucap Kim Taeyeon tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga.

"Iya! Ayo berangkat!"

Merasa sudah benar-benar bersandingan, Luhan dan Kim Taeyeon sama-sama memberi hormat dengan menunduk 90o pada Kai,

"Oppa kami berangkat!" seru Kim Taeyeon,

Kai yang sedang menutup pintu rumahnya pun tersenyum geli melihat adiknya. Dia sudah bisa menebak bahwa adik perempuan satunya itu menyukai Luhan, tapi Kai tak ingin mencampuri urusan anak muda.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Kim Taeyeon dan Luhan berpisah di pertengahan koridor. Mereka memiliki kelas yang berbeda, dengan falkutas yang berbeda. Kim Taeyeon berada di falkutas kedokteran dikelas XII-B, sedangkan Luhan di falkutas olahraga yang bertempat di kelas XII-D.

Kim Taeyeon melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Di depan kelasnya kini sudah muncul 2 sahabatnya, Song Yunna dan Song Yura.

"Kim Taeyeon!" sapa mereka

"Uh iya, ayo masuk!" ajak Kim Taeyeon

Mereka bertiga pun memasuki kelas mereka, dan memilih tempat duduk yang dirasa cukup untuk duduk berdekatan.

Saat istirahat, Kim Taeyeon mengerjakan tugas, gadis terlalu fokus sampai-sampai tak menyadari kedatangan Luhan.

"Kim Taeyeon … tak bisakah kau meninggalkan tugas mu itu, dan pergi ke kantin bersamaku!" omel Luhan yang sudah bosan melihat Kim Taeyeon,

"Eh? Luhan, sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Kim Taeyeon benar-benar tak mengetahui kedatangan Luhan.

"Sejak setahun yang lalu!" jawab Luhan ketus, "Sudah! Ayo ke kantin aku sudah cukup lapar!" lanjut Luhan dan langsung menarik lengan Kim Taeyeon,

"Tunggu, aku bersihkan dulu mejaku ini!"

"Tidak ada waktu, ayo!"

Di kantin, Luhan tetap saja labil selalu bingung akan memilih makanan apa yang tepat untuk dia makan siang ini.

"Kim Taeyeon, sebaiknya aku memesan nasi goreng atau bulgogi?" tanya Luhan pada sahabatnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam tak bergeming

"Terserah kau saja! Kau kan yang memakannya, jangan bertindak seolah-olah kau anak kecil, itu menjijikan!" seringai Kim Taeyeon, dan sedikit meledek.

"Ya! Kim Taeyeon, jangan ngambek begitu dong! Hanya menarik lengan mu saja kau sudah marah padaku!" sesal Luhan seperti anak kecil yang memohon-mohon pada Ibunya.

"Yayaya!" ucap Kim Taeyeon capek meladeni Luhan, namun dalam hati Kim Taeyeon dia rela bila harus menjadi ibu jadi-jadian Luhan.

Setelah pusing dengan makanan apa yang ingin dibeli, Kim Taeyeon dan Luhan mencari tempat duduk yang dirasa cukup tenang, dan mereka pun duduk di kursi dekat jalan masuk kantin. Mereka berdua terus saja bercanda diantara suasana makanan siang mereka, sesekali mereka tertawa, dan disitulah sifat Luhan yang membuat Kim Taeyeon jatuh hati, sikap happy virus-nya.

"Kim Taeyeon, kau tau tidak? Di kelas ku ada murid baru, dan kebetulan dia itu gadis, dan apa kau tau dia sangat cantik! Sepertinya aku menyukainya?!" terang Luhan tanpa ada jeda disana,

Ucapan Luhan yang benar terang-terangan membuat ekspresi Kim Taeyeon yang tadinya gembira menjadi sayu, boleh ditebak Kim Taeyeon sedang sakit hati, mendengar sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintainya menyukai orang lain,

"Oh, siapa namanya?" tanya Kim Taeyeon menutupi rasa sakit hatinya,

"Park Chorong, nama yang cantik bukan? Seperti pemiliknya!" puji Luhan pada Chorong orang yang disukai-nya, dan itu cukup membuat hati Kim Taeyeon seperti disayat pisau.

"Begitu ya! Kenapa kau tak menembaknya saja?" Kim Taeyeon terus mencari-cari letak ketulusan Luhan pada Chorong, dan kebetulan sekali Luhan sedang memperhatikan Chorong dari jauh,

"Taeyeon lihat, dia bersama dengan So Hee sekarang, itu dia!" seru Luhan sambil menunjuk gadis dengan tubuh mungil dan berkulit putih, rambut sebahu, di lengkapi dengan mata yang cukup belo.

"Cantik bukan?" ucap Luhan membangga-banggakan Chorong, cukup menyakitkan bila dirasakan oleh seseorang yang tertimpa masalah perasaan berupa 'cinta sepihak' sangat menyakitkan.

"Cukup cantik!" jawab Kim Taeyeon malas,

Percakapan yang menyebalkan itu –menurut Kim Taeyeon– selesai saat bunyi bel masuk terdengar ditelinga mereka, dan itu sangat membantu Kim Taeyeon untuk menenangkan dirinya, dalam keadaan seperti ini,

Kim Taeyeon memasuki kelasnya malas, dengan tatapan yang sayu.

"Hi, kau tak apa?" tanya Yura

"Tidak, apa-apa kok!"

"Bohong, sepertinya kau mengalami putus cinta?" sahut Yunna

"Bukan putus cinta lagi, ini lebih menyakitkan, bagaimana bisa? Sudah merasakan cinta sepihak di tambah lagi, orang itu tak mengetahui perasaanku dan tak lupa dia sahabatku!" ucap Kim Taeyeon terang-terangan di campur dengan malas, dan menelungkupkan wajahnya dibalik telapak tangannya.

"XI LUHAN?" tebak Yunna dan Yura bersamaan, Kim Taeyeon hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, mungkin ini saatnya dunia tahu bahwa dia menyukai sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai Luhan?" kepo Yunna

"Baru beberapa bulan lalu, entahlah saat itu dia benar-benar perhatian padaku," terang Kim Taeyeon lagi,

"Sudahlah, Kim Taeyeon kalau takdir berbicara jika kau dan dia tak bisa bersama mau bagaimana lagi? Ingat! Takdir tak bisa diubah," Yura menenangkan Kim Taeyeon,

"Iya aku tahu itu, aku sadar bahwa aku benar-benar bodoh! Menyukai seseorang yang ternyata menyukai orang lain, betapa bodohnya aku!?" sesal Kim Taeyeon lagi dengan memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"Sudah! Sudah!"

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa Kim Taeyeon dan Luhan pulang bersama, tapi kali ini Kim Taeyeon merasa canggung dekat dengan Luhan, jadi dia memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih cepat melebihi langkah Luhan. Dia melakukan itu karena ingin melupakan perasaannya pada Luhan yang dimulai sejak beberapa bulan lalu, dan dia berpikir kalau dia akan dengan mudah melupakan Luhan.

"Kim Taeyeon, kau kenapa jauh sekali dariku?" tanya Luhan yang berlari menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kim Taeyeon

"Tidak!" jawab Kim Taeyeon ketus, "Tuh, jawab aja ketus begitu, bagaimana kau bisa bohong kalau kau tak menjauhi ku? Tanya Luhan menyakinkan,

_Dasar bawel, belum tahu apa kalau aku menyukaimu? _Batin Kim Taeyeon,

"Yayaya! Sudah dulu, kau banyak bicara hari ini! aku masuk rumah dulu," enyah Kim Taeyeon dan berlalu tanpa lambaian sama sekali,

"Uh! Melambaikan tangan saja tidak-_-" gerutu Luhan,

Kim Taeyeon memasuki kamarnya dengan perasaan kecewa yang tak karuan, Chorong memang lebih sempurna dibanding dirinya, dia menyadari itu dan dia juga telah merelakan Luhan dengan Chorong, tapi dalam hatinya yang paling dalam dia tak terima akan itu.

Selang lama Kim Taeyeon berpikir, keputusan yang terbaik adalah melepaskan Luhan, dan berpikir yang positive tentang adanya kebahagiaan yang didapatkan Luhan. Kali ini Kim Taeyeon benar-benar memutuskan untuk melupakkannya –Xi Luhan, orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dalam jangka waktu yang singkat, dan orang yang membuatnya patah hati dalam waktu yang singkat pula.

'_Luhan, jika kau bahagia dengannya. Aku akan menutup rapat-rapat untuk tidak memberitahu padamu akan apa yang pernah aku rasakan terhadapmu, dan aku berjanji akan segera melupakkanmu dan menjalani hari-hari biasa ku denganmu, menganggapmu hanya sebagai sahabat tak lebih,' _batin Kim Taeyeon, sambil menutup buku diary-nya yang sedari tadi menerimanya untuk menuliskan beberapa cerita akan sakit hatinya.

_Di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku hanya ingin mencintai satu orang. _

_Jika orang itu tak mencintaiku, tak masalah aku tak akan repot-repot. _

_Aku hanya berharap bahwa aku dapat melihat orang itu setiap hari, _

_Melihat dirinya bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya sekalipun itu menyakitkan._

**THE END**


End file.
